Cadena de favores
by GloomyAlejandra
Summary: La típica cadena de favores (que casi nunca sucede en la vida real :p) pero ésta vez la desencadenará nuestro héroe, y todo por su amada...
1. Chapter 1

Holaaaa! Bueno los dejo con mi nuevo fic…. Espero k les guste :)

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

CHAPTER 1: BUSCANDO UN REGALO

-No… no,no…no…Obviamente no…..- Se decía a si mismo un joven de cabello azulado quién hojeaba una revista y negaba cada página que veía, como si buscase algo pero no lo encontrara.

-En ésta revista no hay nada que me sirva…..- Dijo el Shane poniendo el artículo en un pilo de otros que tenía a su lado, y tomó una nueva revista de otro pilo para continuar buscando, al parecer, había leído bastante.

-Con que interesado en las revistas…. ¿Eh?- Dijo el troll apoyado en la pared.

-¡Ahh! Kord eres tú….- Dijo Eli sobresaltado con la mano en el pecho del susto.

-Trixie no está aquí….. ¿Verdad?- Preguntó el joven mirando a todos lados confirmando que no esté presente la pelirroja.

-No….. ¿Por qué?- Preguntó Kord con mirada y sonrisa pícara.

-Fiufff… que bueno por que…..

-¡Aaaaaa! Yo sabía que teníamos mucho e común.- Interrumpió el topoide la frase inconclusa del Shane mientras lo abrazaba.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿De qué hablas Pronto?- Dijo Eli confundido.

-Tranquilo no debes admitirlo…. Yo también me intereso en revistas de mujeres.- Susurró Pronto la última frase.

-¿De mujeres?...- Expresó el Shane enojado, Pronto solo le señaló las revistas que leía cuyas portadas no eran tan masculinas que digamos sin contar que la que tenía en sus manos era de maquillaje.

-¿Piensan que yo….? Arghhh, no leo nada para mí, busco un regalo para Trixie.- Aclaró el ojiazul prosiguiendo con su lectura.

-Aaaaaaaaa…..- Expresaron Pronto y Kord al unísono.

-¿Y por qué?- Preguntó Kord pícaramente.

-Pasado mañana es nuestro aniversario….. No un minuto, sería…. Mesiversar…. No esperen… ¡Arghhh! El punto es que cumplimos un mes desde que somos novios ¿Ok?- Dijo el chico bajando la revista. Eli y Trixie ya habían formalizado su relación un mes atrás, e Eli estaba dispuesto a comprarle un lindo regalo por su primer mes juntos, estaba muy emocionado.

-¡Eli!- Se escuchó de la puerta una voz familiar.

-¡No puede ser!- Dicho esto Eli tomó todas las revistas y las metió debajo del sofá, hecho esto se apoyó en la pared fingiendo no estar haciendo nada.

-A Trixie… ¿Qué sucede?- Dijo Eli muy fresco por fuera, pero temblando de los nervios por dentro.

-El restaurant, se hace tarde.- Dijo la chica tomándolo de la muñeca.

-¿Res… taurant?- Repitió el Shane tartamudeando.

-El restaurant, recuerda que ayer acordamos en comer en…- Trixie hizo una pausa y lo vió a los ojos.

-Lo olvidaste…. ¿Verdad?- Dijo la ojiverde algo desilusionada.

-¡No! No lo he olvidado, justo me estaba alistando para eso… Adelántate, ya te alcanzo.- Dijo el Shane, Trixie se dirigió al garaje para sacar las mecas.

-Kord ayúdame.- Dijo Eli apenas la ojiverde salió.

-¿En qué?- Preguntó el troll.

-Por favor… Consigue más revistas, pídele a Pronto, él debe tener más.- Suplicó el Shane. Pronto estaba en la cocina tomando agua.

-Pronto no me hará caso…. Está resentido conmigo desde la última broma que le hice….- Dijo Kord tratando de disimular la risa.

-Por favooor, haré lo que me pidas….- Rogaba el chico.

Kord se lo pensó dos veces, pero segundos después sonrió.

-Bueno…. Sí hay algo que podrías hacer por mí.- Dijo Kord.

-Dime, lo que sea… Yo lo haré.- Dijo el Shane.

-Pídele a Grendell que me preste su nuevo caso de babosaball, no me lo quiso prestar la última vez y la verdad me quedé con las ganas de probarlo.

-Y… ¿Quieres que valla donde Grendell?...¡¿Ahora?!- Dijo el Shane.

-No es necesario que ahora…. Pero si hoy día.- Dijo el ingeniero.

-Pero yo…..

-Si no quieres las revistas…- Dijo Kord alejándose.

-No yo…..

-Eli…. ¿Qué sucede? Vendrás sí o no.- Dijo Trixie desde la puerta.

Kord lo miró con cara de "decídete". Eli lo pensó, y luego se resignó.

-Está bien… Lo haré…Pero quiero esas revistas….- Le susurró Eli retirándose.

-Ya voy Trix….- Dijo saliendo del refugio.

Kord sonrió al saber que por fin se probaría ese casco, y luego recordó su parte del trato.

-Proooonto….- Gritó Kord desde la sala.

-¿Qué pasó?- Dijo el topoide sentándose en el sofá.

-Necesito todas tus revistas femeninas de bolsos y esas cosas para Eli…- Dijo Kord.

-Claro.- Dijo Pronto relajado.

-Ahhh gracias, creí que me dirías que no por lo de…

-Con una condición….- Interrumpió el rastreador la frase del troll.

-¿Condición?...- Repitió Kord.

-Necesito que me hagas un favorcito….

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Y ese fue el primer capítulo de mi fic :) estaba aburrida, aquí en mi país son las 10:39 PM exactamente (buaano cuándo lo subí xq ahora que lo leen ha de ser más tarde :p)

No quería subir este fic hasta que lo terminara por completo…. Pero las ganas me provocaron :p y bueno les tengo unas preguntas :D….. ¿Cuál es su amor plátonico en Bajoterra? ¿Cuál es su babosa preferida?¿Cuál es su marca de chocolate preferida? (según su país)

Las respondo respectivamente, el mío es el caballero, mi babosa preferida es la Inkdevil, y mi marca de chocolate preferido es la nutella :3….. No se xq me surgió esa duda, pero quería saber que marcas de chocolate habían en otros países :3

Por cierto en la pregunta de las babosas me he dado cuenta de que la mayoría de veces que lo preguntan ponen unas tres babosas….. Esta vez quiero que se decidan solo por una ¬¬

Pero buaaano, sin más ni menos que decir los dejo… Besooos!

RARWW

Ale


	2. CHAPTER 2: EMPEZARON LOS PROBLEMAS

Holaaa :3 bueno los dejo con mi chapter, y gracias por sus reviewsss….

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

CHAPTER 2: EMPEZARON LOS PROBLEMAS

-¡Qué! No te haré ningún favor, solo dame las revistas.- Dijo Kord impaciente.

-Bueeno si no las quieres…- Decía Pronto alejándose.

-¡No!... Arghh espera.- Dijo el troll deteniéndolo, necesitaba las revistas, claro si es que quería que Eli le dé el casco de Grendell.

Pronto se volteó sonriendo, Kord expresó un bufido.

-Que es lo que quieres….- Dijo el ingeniero de brazos cruzados.

-Muy fácil mi querido troll….. Solo tienes que probar un buffet de mis platillos preferidos.- Dijo el topoide orgulloso.

-¡Qué! Ni loco…. ¿Por qué haría eso?- Dijo Kord asqueado con solo imaginarlo.

-Por qué la próxima semana tengo un concurso de comida topoide con mis ex compañeros de la clase de cocina, y necesito un juez….. Y las reglas especifican que no pueden ser topoides….. ¿Tenemos un trato sí o no?- Dijo Pronto haciendo énfasis en las dos respuestas mientras tomaba una de sus revistas.

-Arghhhh…. ¡Ok! Solo dame las revistas….- Dijo Kord, arriesgando su paladar solo por un casco.

-Lunes, a las 8:30 de la mañana….. ¡Comenzaré a buscar recetas para preparar!- Dijo Pronto dándole una bolsa con unas 50 revistas de moda aproximadamente.

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CITA DE ELI…..

-¿Desean algo para comer?- Preguntó un mesero a la mesa en la que se encontraba la pareja.

-Si por favor…. Mmmm, yo quiero un especial dorado, de pollo.- Dijo Trixie hojeando el menú.

-Yo solo quiero una ensalada con tostadas por favor.- Dijo Eli.

-Enseguida.- Dijo el mesero retirándose.

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

PDV de Eli:

-Oh por Dios…. Ahora cómo haré para conseguir el casco de Grendell hoy mismo…. Tendré que hacerlo a penas termine ésta cita…O, tal vez no…..

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Eli se quitó un peso de encima al ver con sorpresa al amigo troll de Kord sentado unas mesas más allá de donde él estaba.

-Mmm…. Que te parece si de postre pedimos un….

-Debo ir al baño.- Interrumpió Eli la frase de su chica. Eli fue por el sendero que dirige al baño, y cuando Trixie se despistó cambió su rumbo hacia la mesa en la cual se encontraba el jugador de babosaball.

-Pssst…. Grendell….- Susurró Eli al lado del troll.

-¡Eli amigo cómo has...

-Shhhhh….. Trixie no debe saber que estoy aquí….- Dijo Eli tapándole la boca a Grendell.

-Ohhh…. Yo no digo nada, dime que te trae por aquí.- Dijo Grendell dándole un gran mordisco a su sándwich.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor….- Dijo Eli.

-¿De qué se trata?- Preguntó el troll.

-Necesito que le prestes a Kord tu casco nuevo de babosaball.- Dijo Eli esperando una respuesta.

-¿Qué?... Jajajaja, no me hagas reír, ese casco es de último modelo…. Tiene cojines super cómodos en su interior.- Dijo Grendell riendo.

-Por favooor.- Rogó el Shane.

-Lo siento Eli, pero mañana es el campeonato de babosaball y les prometí a todos que lo usaría.- Dijo el jugador.

-¿Y si hablo con el organizador para que el campeonato se otro día…..?- Dijo Eli buscando una posibilidad.

-¿Puedes hacer eso?- Preguntó Grendell sorprendido.

-Créeme, en serio necesito ese casco, haría lo que sea….- Dijo Eli.

-Mmm…. No lo sé…..

-Ya vuelvo…Piénsalo….- Dijo Eli al ver a Trixie esperándolo.

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

-¡Volví!- Dijo Eli sentándose con la pelirroja.

-Qué….. ¿Te tragó el baño?- Dijo Trixie algo molesta.

-Emm… Este, no es que…. Enante comí un sándwich y creo que me cayó mal.- Dijo Eli pensando "Que excusa más estúpida".

-Claro cómo digas…. Ya está servida la comida y…..

-Ya vuelvo debo hablar con un amigo.- Dijo Eli levantándose y perdiéndose de la vista de Trixie rápidamente. La chica solo empezó a comer algo molesta.

-¿Y? ¿Lo pensaste?- Preguntó Eli al troll.

-Si, te daré el casco….- Dijo Grendell sacando el mismo de su mochila.

-Ahhh… Muchas gracias.- Dijo Eli tomándolo y poniéndolo en la mesa.

-Pero recuerda nuestro trato.- Dijo Grendell retirándose a pagar su cuenta.

-Fiufff…. Me libré de esto…. Y ahora debo conseguir hablar con el organizador.- Se decía Eli a sí mismo. Se volteó para regresar con Trixie pero se alarmó al ver que ella ya no estaba en la mesa. Aspi que se giró para tomar el casco y buscarla pero cuándo se volteó…..

-¿Me puedes explicar qué haces aquí?...

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Y hasta aquí dejo el fic :) Arghhh estoy estresada… tengo tantas ideas que no las puedo ni organizar…. Sin contar que faltan dos días para entrar a clases y que no he hecho nada de mi tarea .-. Pero buano les tengo unas preguntas… ¿Cuál es su comida rápida preferida? La mía es la pizza :3…. Y ¿Si estuvieran enserio en Bajoterra solo por un día…. Qué sería lo primero que harían? Yo buscaría al caballero e iría a pizza rebote :p

Ña, en fin…. Espero que les haya gustado mi chapteer :3 y espero sus comentarios y opiniones….. Y QUE TENGAN UN FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! (adelantado :P) Besoooooos….

Rarwwwww

Ale


	3. CHAPTER 3: PREOCUPACIONES

Holaaa! Buano los dejo con el chapter :P espero que les guste y gracias por sus reviews :3….

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

CHAPTER 3: PREOCUPACIONES

Eli se sobresaltó al ver a la pelirroja en frente de él, de brazos cruzados y con una expresión bastante molesta.

-T-t-trix-ie…..- Alcanzó a decir Eli muy nervioso y tartamudeando.

-¿Y? ¿Me vas a explicar qué haces aquí? Yo no veo que estés conversando con ningún amigo.- Dijo la chica presionando al Shane.

-Este, lo estaba haciendo pero él ya se fue.- Dijo Eli riendo.

-No me digas, y qué querías con ese amigo.- Dijo la ojiverde.

-Esto.- Dijo Eli mostrándole el casco a la chica.

-¿Para qué quieres esto?- Preguntó la pelirroja.

A Eli se le acababan las excusas y no podía decirle nada sobre su regalo.

-Yo…..

-Eli me estás ocultando algo.- Interrumpió Trixie la frase del Shane.

-Es que…..yo…emmm.- Eli se quedó unos segundos pensando en que decir.

-Ya se lo que está pasando.- Dijo Trixie rompiendo el silencio.

-¿A sí?- Dijo Eli apenado, además de ley que no olvido que cumplirían un mes de novios, ha de haber pensado en su regalo. Trixie asintió.

-Te lo quería decir pero….

-¡Te inscribiste en el campeonato de babosaball!- Completó Trixie la frase de su chico. Eli se quedó impresionado…. Por poco creyó que lo había descubierto.

-Este…..¡Si!¡Babosaball! Tu siempre sabes todo.- Dijo Eli sonriendo. Luego se fue con Trixie al refugio después de pagar la cuenta.

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

EN EL REFUGIO…..

-Ohh… cierto lo olvidé, me tengo que ir….. Adiós.- Dijo Eli "recordando" algo media hora después de llegar al refugio. Debía convencer lo más rápido posible al organizador del campeonato de babosaball para que pospusiera el evento.

-¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó Trixie muy curiosa al ver a Eli a punto de salir.

-Emmm…. Acordé con Mario para que me enseñe unos trucos nuevos.- Dijo Eli algo nervioso.

-Qué bien, cuídate.- Dijo la chica dándole un rápido beso en los labios a su chico quién quedó impresionado al notar que no tuvo ni la más mínima intención de acompañarlo o interrogarlo.

Eli se dirigió al garaje y sacó su meca, y fue a visitar el estadio de babosaball esperanzado en encontrar al organizador de los juegos. Encontró varios hombres rondando las instalaciones pero ninguno era el encargado.

-Emm… Disculpe ¿Sabe usted dónde puedo encontrar al organizador de babosaball?- Preguntó Eli a uno de los Trolls que andaban por ahí.

-Justo en frente tuyo, soy Jain Breck, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte jovencito?- Dijo el Troll dirigiendo a Eli a la oficina. Eli se sintió con suerte al hallarlo tan fácilmente.

-Bueno quería saber si podría posponer el campeonato de babosaball.- Dijo Eli.

-¡¿El de mañana?!- El organizador rio.

-¿Y por qué motivo de gran importancia tendría que hacer eso?- Preguntó el Troll.

-Por favor…En serio es urgente que lo haga.- Rogó el chico.

-Repito… ¿Por qué?- Preguntó nuevamente el troll.

-Mire, haré lo que usted me pida…. Pero por favor hágalo.- Propuso el peliazul.

El organizador se quedó pensativo.

-Bueno….. Si hay algo que podrías hacer por mí. Sin preguntártelo podría afirmar que eres Eli Shane….. ¿No es así?- Preguntó el organizador.

-Así es.- Afirmó el Shane.

-Bueno verás, estamos buscando un vocero para promocionar la línea de bolsos de babosaball.- Dijo el troll.

-¡Qué! Quiere que sea su vocero….. ¿De bolsos?- Repitió Eli con expresión de "Ni loco". No iba a promocionar bolsos para toda bajoterra.

-¿Qué? Jajajjaja tú no, queremos que convenzas a tu amigo el topoide ya que está en tu banda.- Dijo el troll.

-Aaaa, eso… Bueno.- Dijo Eli, eso era lo más fácil que le habían asignado hasta ahora.

-Perfecto, ¿Y para cuándo quieres que posponga el juego?- Preguntó el organizador cumpliendo su parte del trato.

-Con que lo retrase un día me basta.- Dijo Eli aliviado. El troll sonrió.

-Mmmm…. No eres exigente, me gusta….¡Me gusta!- Dijo el troll con el dedo en alto.

-Si bueno entonces me voy, gracias por todo.- Dijo Eli dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Emmm… ¿Seguro que convencerás al topoide?- Preguntó dudoso el troll.

-Si…. ¿Por qué?- Preguntó el Shane.

-A por nada, bueno te presentaré al fotógrafo y director de la publicidad que hará tu amigo.- Dijo Jain llevando al joven a una habitación.

Eli lo siguió para conocer quién sería el nuevo "jefe" de Pronto si acepta hacer la publicidad. Aunque Eli estaba confiado, nada podría salir mal, es decir Pronto AMA los bolsos…. Era casi imposible que se negara, pero su seguridad se le acabó segundos después….

-Él es el encargado de la publicidad.- Dijo Jain abriendo la puerta. Eli quedó boquiabierto.

-Eli Shane…. Por fin volvemos a vernos…

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Y hasta aquí dejo el chapter :3 ¿Qué les pareció?... buano espero que les haya gustado

Y espero que hayan pasado un lindo año nuevo :D! y ahora les tengo unas preguntitas :3…

¿Cuáles son sus programas de internet preferidos? Los míos son enchufe tv pero sobre todo Hola soy German (eso si me hace llorar de la risa XD)

A POR CIERTO….

**FELIZ NO**** CUMPLEAÑOS** XD

Pero buaaaano…. Espero que la pasen bn en su no cumple XD (hoy es el mio .-.) y espero sus comentarios y opiniones….. besooooos

Rarwwwwww

Ale


	4. CHAPTER 4: MISIÓN IMPOSIBLE XD

Holaaa :) los dejo con mi chapter….. espero k les guste y gracias por sus reviews :3

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

CHAPTER 4: MISIÓN IMPOSIBLE XD

-No puede ser.- Dijo Eli al ver al futuro jefe de Pronto, después de ver quién era ya no le cabía la más mínima posibilidad de que el rastreador aceptara.

-Eli él es Sedo, el encargado.- Dijo Jain presentándoselo a Eli.

-Me las pagarás Eli….- Dijo Sedo vengativo.

-Hey, tu querías la babosa Crystalyd para dársela al doctor Blakk.- Dijo Eli recordando la carrera de babosas hace ya un buen tiempo.

-Ah…. ¿Así que se conocen?- Dijo Jain gustoso. Eli y el topoide se cruzaron de brazos sin decir ni una palabra.

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Eli ya se había retirado del lugar pero no podía olvidar la última frase que le dijo el señor Jain "Recuerda, sin topoide no hay postergación, confío en que lo traerás". Eli ya le había asegurado al troll que Pronto iría, pero temía que el topoide no acepte.

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

PDV de Eli

-Ok…. Hazlo por Trixie….. Recuerda que tooodo este esfuerzo es por Trix…..

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Se decía Eli tratando de auto-calmarse.

Entonces tomó su meca y se dirigió al refugio. Minutos después ya estaba en la entrada dirigiéndose al lugar más común en el cuál encontrar a Pronto… La cocina. Y efectivamente ahí estaba, con unos libros de comida y preparando mucha comida, lo cual preocupó al Shane.

-¿Qué haces Pronto?- Preguntó Eli algo asqueado con el olor.

-Un buffet.- Dijo el topoide muy relajado. En un segundo Eli ya pudo imaginarse para quienes era el buffet…. Y eso lo asustaba.

-Emmm…. Cualquier cosa yo no quiero por qué…..

-Lamento decepcionarte pero no es para ustedes, es para un concurso en el que me inscribí.- Dijo el topoide. Eli se alivió y prosiguió con el tema por el cual venía.

-Emmm…. Pronto, mira…. ¿Te gustaría ser el vocero de una marca de bolsos?- Preguntó Eli.

-¡Hablas enserio! Claro que sí.- Dijo Pronto.

-Bueno…. Porque necesitan uno para unos comerciales, y creí que eras el indicado.- Dijo Eli.

Los ojos de Pronto brillaban y tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Si si….. Oh por favor inscríbeme….. Siiiiiiii.- Rogaba Pronto.

-Emmm….. Es que ya te inscribí.- Dijo el Shane.

-¡Qué! ¡Gracias! Eres el mejor! Aaaaa debo alistarme, la cámaras, todos querrán ver al gran Pronto.- Se admiraba el topoide.

-Amm si, hay un….. Pequeñísimo problemita.- Dijo Eli algo agudo.

-¿Cuál?- Preguntó Pronto muy contento.

-Bueno, tu jefe es….. Sedo.- Dijo Eli agachado y encogido.

-¡Qué! Sedo….. Mi **archi-ene-migo**.- Dijo Pronto en tono vengativo.

-Por favor Pronto anda siiii.- Rogaba el Shane.

-No.- Respondía el topoide.

-Te lo suplico….- Insistía el Shane.

-Nop.- Dijo Pronto volteándose.

-Por favor, hazlo por mí, hazlo por los bolsos por lo que más quieras!- Se desesperaba el peliazul.

-No, no, no y no.- Decía el topoide.

-Prontoooo…..- Insistía el ojiazul.

-Bueno…. ¿Y por qué tanto interés en que valla?- Preguntó el topoide ya harto de la situación.

"PorquesinovasJainnopostergaráelpartidodebabosaballysinolopostergaGrendellnoledaráelcascoaKordysiKordnotieneelcasconomedarálasrevistasysinomedalasrevistasnolepuedocomprarunregaloaTrixie…..."- Dijo Eli tan rápido como pudo por la desesperación.

-No entendí nada, pero para que veas que soy buen amigo lo haré….- Dijo Pronto calmándolo.

-Gracias…. Yo sabía que tú me ayudarías…- Agradecía Eli a Pronto.

-Con una condición….- Dijo el rastreador.

-¡Qué! No puede ser.- Dijo el Shane agregando uno más a su lista de favores.

-Quiero que le digas a Mario que haga una presentación de trucos con su babosa en mi concurso de cocina…. Es que, les dije a todos que conocía a Mario Bravado.- Dijo Pronto.

-¡Qué! Sabes muy bien que Mario ya no hace eso, se retiró.- Dijo Eli.

-No hay problema, busca a otro topoide para tu comercial.- Dijo Pronto volteándose.

-Arghhhh…. Está bien lo haré.- Dijo Eli de brazos cruzados.

-Perfecto dile que será el Lunes a las 8:30 de la mañana, en la caverna espina de pez…..¡Voy a correr el rumor….!- Dijo Pronto emocionado.

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Eli tomó su meca y salió nuevamente hacia pizza rebote, minutos después cuándo llegó, estacionó su meca y entró al local.

-¡Eli! Qué gusto verte por aquí amigo.- Dijo Bravado desde la cocina.

-Que tal Mario, en realidad vine a pedirte un favor….- Dijo Eli algo nervioso.

-Mientras esté a mi alcance con gusto.- Dijo Mario muy contento.

-Bueno….. Necesito que por favor vayas el lunes a hacer una presentación de trucos con tu babosa en la caverna espina de pez.- Dijo Eli algo nervioso esperando la respuesta.

-¿Qué? Lo siento Eli, no puedo.- Dijo Mario limpiando.

-Por favor….. Es por una buena causa.- Dijo Eli.

-¿Una buena causa? No creo que sea mejor que esto.- Dijo Mario señalando debajo de la mesa.

Eli se imaginó todo con solo verlo…. Y de paso se imaginó el próximo favor para el cual se ofrecería….

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Y hasta aquí lo dejo….. espero k les haya gustado :3 y les tengo una pregunta…. ¿Tienen algún miedo o fobia? Yo si, soy **ARACNOFOBICA** .-. oDIIOOOO a esos animales….. en el cole me siento d ultima en la esquina, y si aparece una araña….. yo muevo la banca .-. si en mi cuarto hay una araña no duermo! .-. en fin, cuidenseee y espero sus comentarios y opiniones :3 besooooos

RARWWWW

Ale


	5. Chapter 5: ¿Ángel?

CHAPTER 5: ¿ÁNGEL?

* * *

Eli bajó la mirada y vió a un niño pequeño con una lanzadora de juguete debajo de la mesa, no le calculaba más de cinco años pero se lo veía tan activo como uno de diez. Tenía cabello negro y ojos miel claros, era encantador e inspiraba ternura a primera vista.

-Awww…. Qué lindo…- Dijo Eli tomándolo en brazos.

-No lo…..

-¡Malo!- Interrumpió el niño la frase de Mario golpeando al Shane con su lanzadora.

-Ouch!- Dijo Eli apartándolo.

-Mejor déjalo…. Es muy impulsivo.- Dijo Mario limpiando el mesón.

-Y…. ¿Éste es el problema? Porque si quieres yo lo puedo cuidar y….

Mario soltó una carcajada.

-¿Cuidar?¿Tú?¿A él?... Jajajajajajjaja Pagaría por ver eso mi querido amigo.- Dijo Mario apoyando su codo en el mesón.

-Por favor, no debe ser tan mal…. ¿Cómo se llama?- Preguntó el Shane.

-Eso es lo más irónico de todo esto…. Se llama Ángel.- Dijo Mario con la sonrisa aún reflejada en su rostro.

-Mira… Te prometo que me las arreglaré para cuidarlo, pero por favor… Necesito que hagas esa presentación…- Rogó el Shane.

-Mmmm…. ¿Prometes que lo cuidarás todo el tiempo?- Preguntó Mario aún dudoso.

-Si es necesario lo haré….¿Por cuánto tiempo debo cuidarlo?- Preguntó el peliazul.

-Solo hasta pasado mañana, y luego vendrán mis tíos a recogerlo.- Dijo Mario muy relajado.

-No hay problema, déjamelo a mí.- Dijo Eli.

-¿Estás consiente y seguro de lo que estás ofreciendo a hacer?- Dijo Bravado con una mirada que hacía dudar al Shane y pensar lo peor, pero por Trixie, él hacía todo.

-Si.- Dijo sin titubear.

-Muy bien… Todo tuyo.- Dijo el vendedor de pizzas señalando al niño.

-Ángel…. Mira, él es un nuevo amigo…. Y te quedarás con él hasta mañana… ¿Te portarás bien?- Dijo Mario dirigiéndose al niño con mirada tierna.

-Shi Tío Madio….- Dijo el pequeño pronunciando algo incorrectas las palabras.

-La presentación es el lunes… Adiós y muchas gracias, me salvaste la vida.- Dijo Eli aliviado.

Mario soltó otra carcajada.

-¿Gracias? Gracias a ti, TÚ eres el que me salvó la vida.- Dijo Bravado más aliviado. A Eli no le dio muy buena esperanza ésta última frase, pero no tenía otra opción.

Eli tomó al niño de la mano, y lo llevó hasta su meca. El pequeño Ángel cargaba una pequeña mochila roja y en su mano una pequeña lanzadora de juguete.

Eli lo subió a su meca y se dirigió directamente al refugio, pero en el camino tuvo unos cuantos problemas…

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…..- Gritó el Shane cayendo de su meca al chocar con otra, estaba algo adolorido pero su expresión cambió a preocupación cuando vió al pequeño por los aires.

-¡Ángel!- Gritó el Shane tratando de atraparlo, y lo hizo mientras el niño sonreía y se divertía.

-¡Oye qué te sucede!- Gritó furioso el conductor de la meca la cuál Eli había chocado.

-Discúlpeme señor es que yo…. ¿Capitán Drake?- Dijo Eli poniéndose de pie con el niño en brazos.

-¿Eli Shane?... Así que tú chocaste mi meca…- Dijo el pirata muy furioso mientras se acercaba al ojiazul.

-F-f-fue un a-a-accidente…- Dijo Eli retrocediendo, al parecer había estado tan concentrado pensando en cómo cuidar a Ángel que no se dio cuenta de que se aproximaba un meca.

-Ahora verás…. ¿Ehhh? ¿Y ese niño?- Preguntó el pirata confundido.

-Emmm… amm….- Eli estaba muy nervioso como para responder.

-No me digas que….. Wow, te felicito y dale mis felicitaciones a Trixie…. Aunque ahora que lo veo bien no se parece mucho a ti…. ¿Seguro que eres el padre?- Dijo Drake dudoso. Eli entendió rápidamente lo que quiso decir.

-¡NO ES MI HIJO!- Dijo el Shane desconcertado.

-Ahh… ¿No lo es? Entonces quién es el padre…- Preguntó el pirata quién ahora creía que el niño era de Trixie y de otro chico…

-¡Escúcheme bien éste niño no es ni mío ni de Trixie!- Dijo Eli enfadado.

-Ok…. No te enojes, aquí el furioso soy yo, hablemos de mi meca.- Dijo el pirata retomando el tema con los brazos cruzados.

-Emmm…. ¿Quiere seguir hablando del niño?- Dijo el Shane volviendo al tema anterior para evitar problemas con las mecas.

-No te pases de listo Shane, alguien debe pagar éste daño.- Dijo el pirata mirando la meca.

-Y…. ¿Cuánto sería?- Preguntó el Shane preocupado.

-Aproximadamente…. 20 monedas de oro.- Dijo Drake.

-¡Qué! NO tengo 20 monedas de oro aquí.- Dijo un desafortunado Eli vaciando sus bolsillos.

-Bueno, creo que deberás pagarme con tu meca.- Dijo Drake viendo que la mecabestia del peliazul no sufrió muchos daños.

Eli no respondió, se quedó quieto, no pudo imaginarse ni por un segundo regalarle a un pirata el único recuerdo que su padre le dejó cuándo llegó por primera vez a Bajoterra. Pero lo peor, es que prácticamente no tenía de otra, no podía huir, el chocó y ahora debía asumir su responsabilidad.

-Yo….- Eli no sabía que decir pero tampoco completó la frase al ser interrumpido.

-Tenga.- Dijo Ángel entregándole 20 monedas de oro a Drake. El pirata recibió las monedas impresionado y después de verificar que eran reales se despidió y se fue.

-¿De dónde sacaste esas monedas?- Preguntó Eli desconcertado completamente…. ¿Un niño tenía más dinero que él?

-De mis ahorros…- Dijo el pequeño muy relajado con voz dulce.

Eli se sintió agradecido y le tuvo cierto agrado hacia el niño, parece que le empezó a caer bien. Después de todo no es tan desordenado como dijo Mario.

-¿Quieres jugar?- Dijo Eli viendo de reojo un salón de juegos.

-¡Sí!- Dijo el niño muy entusiasmado y saltando.

Eli lo llevó como agradecimiento, entró y dejó al niño en las máquinas de juegos mientras él lo vigilaba. Mientras observaba el local se desconcentró ya que algo, o mejor dicho alguien, muy peculiar llamó su atención. No podía creer lo que veía, pero con los ojos como platos se acercó a la persona aún sin poder creer lo que estaba haciendo…

-¿T-t-trixie?

CONTINUARA…

* * *

Por fin pude actualizar! Perdón x la demora *w* les seré sincera no tuve ninguna buena razón para no subirlo…. Es solo que he estado algo atareada, llegué de la playa y no piensen k es algo bonito….. no cuando llegan tus primos menores y te hacen la vida imposible ¬¬ en fin, cuidensen, espero sus reviews *u*….. beshotesss

Rarwwwww

Ale


	6. CHAPTER 6: COMPLICACIONES

Hey! k tal XD aki los dejo con el chapter... lamento la demora .-. en fin... a leer! (ustedes xq yo ya lo hice XD)

* * *

CHAPTER 6: COMPLICACIONES

* * *

-Buenas tardes en que...¿E-Eli?- Dijo la chica volteándose.

-Trixie qué... ¿Qué aquí?- Preguntó el Shane extrañado, es decir, era un lugar de niños. Pero lo que le llamó la atención es que Trixie no estába jugando... Sino trabajando, y con un uniforme que decía en el pecho con bordado y en letra pequeña pero distinguible "Voluntario".

-Yo... Emmm...-Trixie hizo una pausa haces mirando a todos lados tratando de buscar una excusa. A pesar de que era raro que la chica trabajara voluntariamente, lo que escondía era más importante...

-¿Trixie me dirás que haces aquí sí o no?- Preguntó el Shane desconcertado.

-Pues, trabajando supongo...- Dijo la chica dirigiendo la mirada hacia su uniforme, no se le ocurría ninguna mentira.

-Sí, ¿Pero porqué?¿Porqué no me dijiste nada?¿Porqué...?- Eli se detuvo al sentir que alguien le bajaba los pantalones, era Ángel quién al lado de sus piernas trataba de hablarle, pero el Shane sentía que si no le hacía caso a los 5 segundos se quedaría en bóxer.

-Papi... Quiero un dulce.- Dijo el niño señalando las vitrinas de golosinas. A Eli no le sorprendió el apodo "Papi", al fin y al cabo Ángel era aún pequeño y ha de decirle papi a sus mayores. Quién se sorprendió fue alguine más...

-¡¿Papi?!¡¿Eres padre?!- Dijo Trixie desconcertada e imaginándose lo peor.

-¡Qué! No, él no es mi hijo...Ni si quiera se parece a mí.- Dijo Eli tomando al niño en brazos y poniéndolo junto a su rostro para que los compare.

-¿Y entonces?- Preguntó Trixie de brazos cruzados.

-Lo estoy cuidando, es el sobrino de Mario.- Dijo el Shane.

-¿Cuidando?¿Desde cuando te convertiste en niñera?- Preguntó la Sting arqueando una ceja.

-Desde...¿Hoy?- Respondió el peliazul.

-Eli... Ni tú mismo te lo crees. Apura y dime que es exactamente lo que estás haciendo.- Dijo la pelirroja.

-Dime tú primero lo que haces aquí.- Dijo Eli. Él el no quería decirle que lo cuidaba para hacer un favor porque está consiguiéndole un ragalo de "Mesiversario". Él quería que fuese sorpresa.

-Pues... Yo te pregunté primero.

-En realidad Yo llegé y te lo pregunté primero.- Eli la observó detenidamente. Notablemente nerviosa la chica se dispuso a hacer una tregua.

-Ok.. Hagámos ésto, tú te vas, haré que no vi nada y tú haces lo mismo. Sin explicaciones.- Dijo la chica negándose a confesar la razón de su trabajo.

Eli se sorprendió ante la propuesta, pero lamentablemente no se podía negar a tal oferta. A pesar de tener curiosidad en lo que Trixie escondía, no estába dispuesto a arruinar la sorpresa.

-Muy bien.- Dijo Eli de mala gana mientras se dirigía a la puerta con el niño de la mano. Ángel solo decía "¿Pero y los dulces?".

Trixie suspiró y volvió a su trabajo.

* * *

Eli salió de la puerta de otra sala de juegos. Ángel lo acompañaba cargado de fundas con dulces y peluches. Al parecer había sido un día agotador para nuestra "Niñera". Ya era de noche y Ángel se veía muy activo y deseoso de jugar aun más, pero no podríamos decir lo mismo del Shane. Eli se llevó a Ángel al refugio ya que debía cuidar al niño hasta mañana. Lo primero que pasó por su mente es en dónde iba a dormir. Lo más probable era que Ángel quisiera la cama e Eli tuviera que ir al sofá.

Al abrir la puerta del refugio, Eli se fue directamente a dormir. Al final ángel y el Shane durmieron juntos, Eli agradeció no tener que usar el sofá, pero después de tantas patadas y ronquidos deseo más que nunca salir de ese cuarto.

* * *

MIENTRAS TANTO CON TRIXIE...

-Ufff... Que agotador.- Se dijo a sí misma la chica desde su habitación. estaba notablemente exhausta. La chica tomó una ducha, se cambió y se acostó en su cama...

-Bueno, por lo menos ya terminé ésto del trabajo voluntario, ahora debo cumplir mi otra promesa...

* * *

_EN SU RECUERDO..._

_-Recuerda, si quieres éste trabajo debes primero comprar los útiles que necesito, si no lo haces, no hay trabajo._

* * *

Al parecer los novios estaban enredados en el mismo hilo, ambos sin saberlo. Trixie estaba haciendo una innumerable lista de favores solo para conseguirle un obsequio a su amado.

Trixie se dejó caer en la almohada y se durmió instantáneamente.

* * *

Era de mañana y ambos chicos recordaron que mañana sería su día... Un mes de novios, eso los ponía muy felices, pero el sabor de la alegría se contrastó con el de la desesperación al recordar algo, estuvieron haciendo solo favores pero... AUN NO TENÍAN ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA!

Continuará...

* * *

RARRRW!

Hola! x fin actualizé XD no me maten, pero eske estuve un poco ocupada :p en fin ojalá la espera haya valido la pena... espero sus comentarios y opiniones... LOS KIERO! besossss

Ale!


End file.
